


Please, Just Answer the Phone

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Tried, I can't tag cuz spoilers, M/M, angst of the highest level, coldflash - Freeform, it's horrible, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a message after the beep and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible!”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Just Answer the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пожалуйста, просто возьми трубку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168832) by [Rosy_Warner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner)



> Yeah, I haven't actually seen the show...  
> But I've um... tried? I attempted angst? Loosely based on a Criminal Minds episode but... ya know.

Leonard sat down on the tiled floor of his kitchen and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number he’d had memorized for a long time. Hearing the phone begin to dial the number he held the phone up to his ear with an unsteady hand.

 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a message after the beep and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible!”_

Barry’s ever cheerful voice greeted him. Leonard let out the breath that he was unaware that he was holding. He hung up the phone and began to dial again. He wasn’t a fan of leaving messages. Besides it would be pointless to leave one now.

 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a message after the beep and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible!”_

 

He let out another shaky breath and redialed. He remembered when Barry had recorded this message. It had been shortly after he’d gotten his new phone.

 

* * *

 

_Barry giggled as he jumped onto the couch beside Leonard. “What should I say?” he asked excitedly. Leonard stared at him in confusion as he wrapped an arm around the excited man’s shoulders. He looked down at him and smiled softly._

_“What should you say for what?” he asked. Barry rolled his eyes before pointing to his phone._

_“For my voicemail message obviously! I don’t want it to be boring! Do you have any ideas” he said playfully. Leonard rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead._

_“You can say anything you want, Scarlet. I doubt it will actually matter” he said calmly. Barry pouted at him and stared intently. Leonard let out another sigh before thinking. After a couple moments of silence he finally said, “how about saying that you’re out living your life?”_

_Barry’s face lit up at the suggestion. “That’s perfect!” he squealed happily. He taped a few buttons on the phone and began to record his message, all the while staring happily at Leonard. “Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a message after the beep and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible!”_

_He looked over at Leonard worriedly after finishing. “That wasn’t too dorky was it? Oh god I should re-record that, it was awful” he exclaimed. Leonard just calmly took the phone from his hand and placed it down on the table beside the couch._

_“It was perfect, Scarlet. Don’t worry about it.” He told him as they snuggled down and put on a movie. “Don’t worry about it.”_

* * *

 

He couldn’t stop. He knew his phone bill would kill him, but he had to hear Barry’s voice. Why wasn’t he picking up? The chill of the tiled floor was beginning to spread through his body despite the suit he was wearing.

 

He hadn’t even bothered to take off his dress shoes let alone his tie when he’d gotten home. He immediately sat down and dialed that number. As the message played yet again he let Barry’s happy voice wash over him.

 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a message after the beep–”_

He hung up frustrated. Barry wasn’t answering. He wasn’t going to answer. Trembling the phone dropped from his hands. He buried his head into his arm and began to cry softly. It wasn’t fair.

 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a–”_

The message continued to haunt him. It killed him that he couldn’t hear Barry’s happy voice in person. That Barry wasn’t sitting down next to him. That he wasn’t ranting about his day as he cooked dinner, complaining about some stupid cop that had messed with his crime scene yet again.

 

It killed him that he was hearing about Barry ‘living his life’ when he knows he’ll never hear the stories ever again. He tilts his head back against the kitchen cabinet and stares at the ceiling for a couple minutes, trying to hold back tears.

 

His eyes began to drift around the kitchen, taking in all of his surroundings. He pause for a minute, staring at Barry’s mug as it sat on the shelf. It was a bright red and white stripped mug with a giant letter B on one side. Barry had left it at his apartment a couple weeks ago.

 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living– “_

 

It sat proudly next to Leonard’s own mug which was a little bigger than Barry’s. It was a solid blue colour and it had a single snowflake on it. Barry had often remarked on how it fit them and their personalities. He’d gotten the blue mug for Leonard as a Christmas gift the year before.

 

It was somewhat of a joke, but Leonard had been unable to say no to Barry’s puppy dog look. So he’d kept the mug. They had shared many warm drinks with those mugs over the colder months. It hadn’t been used in a while, but he kept it up on the shelf anyway.

 

It was for sentimental reasons. His eyes continued to glance around the room before they settle on the calendar. He dialed Barry’s number again as he stared at today’s date.

 

Underneath the number 12 on the second week of July was a little memo written in a bright red marker. It was written in his tidy scrawl and circled multiple times. It read ‘Barry’s funeral: 10:00’

 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I can’t come to the phone right now because I’m out living my life! Leave a message after the beep and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible!”_


End file.
